


Immortality at Night

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, F/M, Lemons, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Warlow arrives in the human realm.   He meets Bella  who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them.   Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Bella arrives at Fangtasia to help her out her godfather Eric and his child Pam tonight. Dealing with the fang bangers and other vampires in the club he owns. She hopes nothing bad will happen to her that will lead for her to have Eric's blood in her again. Like the last vampire who tried to drink her blood and almost killed her. Resulting in Eric giving her his blood.

 

She wonders what is going to happen if something bad happened tonight where either Eric or Pam will save her again. She would want to one day become a vampire like them and not have cold ones after her anymore.

 

She would want to fall in love sometime soon or at the very least a really good time for a one night stand. She knew that would never happen with Pam and Eric being overprotective of her against any vampire or human wanting to harm her. She feels smothered half the time but knows their doing it out of the goodness of their heart and how much they love and care about her.

 

She understood that good things have happened to her when she is with them and they have protected her since she first moved to Shreveport and is living in his home. She remembers her brief encounter with the one human boy she was with. He took advantage of her and had to be saved after Eric killed him and gave her his blood to survive from the attack.

 

She feels it’s hard to trust others from either race without feeling like she is going to be hurt. That something else will happen that may be bad. She feels grateful for Eric and Pam being there for her. Not having to do all things herself when they help take care of her.

 

As she is heading into the club she bumps into someone. She turns to look up noticing it’s a man with light brown hair and pale skin with hazel eyes staring down at her. She smiles politely at him.

 

“Um, I’m sorry to bump into you tonight.”

 

“It’s all right. My name is Macklyn Warlow what's yours.” He said to her. 

 

“Isabella Northman adopted daughter to Eric Northman who owns the club you’re about to go into.” She said to him. 

 

“Mind if I join you? Maybe we can spend time with each other tonight Isabella.” He said to her. 

 

“Sure I guess have to run it by Eric and Pam though before I do anything with you.” She said to him. 

 

“All right that is fine with me.” He said to her. 

 

She walks into the club with him behind her. Having her lead him into it. She hopes Eric and Pam will like this Macklyn Warlow guy for she seems to find him interesting and wants to get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

Bella enters Fangtasia with Macklyn Warlow behind her through the back employee entrance. She walks toward the main area of the club noticing Pam looking at her with concern. Before turning to whisper to Eric. She sees he is looking at her worried. Wondering why she has a male vampire walking behind her.

 

She approaches the stage while motioning for Warlow to stand right in front of Eric. She knows she should talk to her godfather and make sure there will be no harm from her spending time with Warlow.

 

She figures it’s a big deal with how she feels something for him and wants to know a lot about him. She understands as she spends time with him after Eric lets her along with Pam that she will be happy to get to know Warlow without any trouble.

 

Eric wonders about Warlow and why he is back on this earth again. He knows he does not trust him one bit and is becoming protective over his goddaughter Bella.

 

He will do anything for her to make sure she is safe from harm including from other humans and vampires who will be after her. He understood just by her smell alone that she is addictive to other vampires and creatures who will come after her.

 

Since he understands more about why the cold ones were after her. It was because of the unique smell she has. He has to protect her from them. He knows if they ever come back he will destroy them and make sure they will not be in her life anymore.

 

He does worry right now about her and why she has Warlow following behind her and with him showing an interest in her. He would want to talk to Warlow himself and make sure what he is getting into with his goddaughter. 

 

He does not trust him just by the vibe he gets from him. He knows with him being half fairy half vampire that things can take a turn for the worse. He will have to make sure Isabella is protected. He frowns at Macklyn Warlow.

 

“Nice to see you again Warlow, it’s been a long time.”

 

“You too Eric, though I am hoping you give me a chance and I can get to know Isabella with your permission of course.” He said to him. 

 

“Why should I do that when I don't even trust you. Not since the last time you were here in my area Warlow.” He said to him. 

 

“I just want you to give me a chance to earn your trust and allow me to get to know your goddaughter Isabella. If you will let me at least for tonight.” He said to him. 

 

“I don’t think so. Nor do I trust you unless you prove you’re not going to hurt her and earn the trust. Because so far you have not earned any at this moment.” He said to him. 

 

“Just give me a chance. You know I do not ask this often Eric. You can have Pam or yourself watch us and make sure I do not harm her at all if you want. I just want to get to know her.” He said to him. 

 

Eric turns to his child Pam he said. “Pam watch him with Isabella make sure he does not harm her in any way while he is in my club.” 

 

“Yes master I will.” She said to him. 

 

Bella sees Pam, her godfather's child coming toward her reaching to grab her hand and walk with her and Warlow following behind them. She knows she is getting a chance to know him even if she has to deal with Pam. Who is watching her with him because Eric asked her too. In order to make sure she is protected from any harm.

 

Eric sighs while sitting on his throne hoping he does not regret allowing Warlow to get to know his Isabella tonight. He hopes there will be no trouble for him once he knows all about her tonight and hopes with some trust earned that it will not be broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

Warlow sits at a table with Isabella knowing Pam is watching him with the sheriff's Goddaughter Isabella making sure he does not hurt her. He feels love and something else for Isabella Northman hoping to be together with her one of these nights.

He would want to know if she will possibly go out with him sometime as he gets to know her tonight. He will do anything to make sure she is his and that he will never let anyone hurt her and will want to protect her.

Yet, as he sits next to her and talks to her tonight he finds out more about her past and becomes angry on how she used to have cold ones in her life who treated her wrongly. He sees Pam out of the corner of his eye giving him a glare and getting ready to move towards him if he shows anymore anger.

He quickly calms down making sure to retract his fangs and not let anything bother him after she finishes the story that he hears from her. He grabs her into his arms to hold her and bring her closer to him he feels if he can kiss her he would rules or no rules he will want to be with her.

He feels a lot of things will happen for him that can either be good or bad tonight when he has her in his arms. He knew he did not want to show anymore anger towards her for fear of what the Sherriff of area 5 and her Godfather Eric will do to him. 

He wants to make sure that she is his no matter what and have her in his arms for good at least with everything that can happen for him to be with her. He will do what it takes to make sure she is his for good knowing he will not want to part from her until she tells him to even than it will hurt him.

Bella wonders why he will want to be with her after she told him her story of how she came into contact with cold ones before where she used to live before coming here. She will want to do what she can to make sure no harm comes to anyone in her life if any of the cold ones from her past come back.

She knows she holds no hatred towards Jasper, Emmet, or Rosalie for keeping her protected against Malice and Fuckward who hurt her with Carlisle and Esme's help. She hopes to one day see the ones who protected her someday if her Godfather Eric approves of it and also Warlow as well.

She will want to do her best to not have fear of any other humans or vampires. She also told him what happened to her from one of the human males and another tradional vampire harmed her before coming into Eric and Pam's care. 

She knew that she feels thankful for her Godfather Eric and his child Pam who have been there for her. Even if she knows her Godfather Eric will feel anything she is feeling from him giving her his blood after she was attacked by a human male. 

She figures anything is possible with her being together in a relationship with Warlow if he will want one with her at all. She feels that things will end up changing and becoming much better for her to be with him.

Eric sees that his Goddaughter Isabella Northman is showing interest in Warlow. Yet he will have to trust him to be with her without feeling betrayed if he hurts Isabella.

He will fight to protect even if others from her past will show up some day or night to hurt her. He will do anything to make sure she is safe from harm including making sure Pam will double the protection for Isabella to be safe from harm.

 

He noticed when Warlow became angry at hearing the story and more of what is being told to him from his Goddaughter Isabella. He became angry himself knowing he does not allow anyone to show hatred or anger towards Isabella or at her in any shape or form.

He turns to see his child Pam getting ready to take Isabella from the seat she is sitting at the table with Warlow if he shows anymore negative emotions towards Isabella. Eric thinks in his mind, how he can protect her and decided to have help from Warlow when he is not there to be with Isabella and make sure Pam is with them just in case he is busy with something and can't get to her. 

However, no matter about anything else he will make sure that his Goddaughter Isabella is watched from his dayman Bobby Burnham. He does not want to have harm comes to her during the daylight hours either while he is in dead sleep.

He will do what it takes to make sure everything is measured and perfect to have his Goddaughter be safe from any humans or any other vampires he does not trust. He thinks the least of Warlow yet is watching him while keeping an eye inside his club to make sure no fights happen while he is here.

When he sees that Warlow has calmed down he motions with his hand for Pam to calm down as well and to make sure to still keep a watch on him while he is with Isabella. He does not want Warlow to take his anger out on anyone in the club including his Goddaughter Isabella Northman.

Bella wonders what she can say to him to get him to understand her better when she said, “Now do you understand why its hard for me to tell anyone about my past and what has happened to me recently Warlow.”

“Yes, I understand Isabella and I want to know if I can help protect you considering you are my mate and would want no harm to come towards you from anyone.” he said to her 

“I will not want any fights to happen between you and my Godfather or his child Pam who is also my caretaker, who helps take care of me Warlow.” she said to him 

“Trust me there will not be because I will abide by any rules and follow them in order to not die by either of their hands Isabella.” he said to her 

“Alright that is all that I ask Warlow.” she said to him 

“Okay, Isabella.” he said to her 

“Is something happening between us that you feel for me Warlow.” she said to him 

“Yes, Isabella I feel love and something else for you that I cannot explain that I hope to be with you more each night when I can.” he said to her 

“That's fine.” she said to him 

“May I kiss you Isabella.” he said to her 

“Sure, I would love that Warlow.” she said to him 

He leans down to give her a kiss showing his love for her and something else through the kiss. He feels her kiss him back smiling during the kiss knowing she feels love for him.

He will do anything for her to make sure she is his and no harm will come to her even if he has to help protect her with Eric and Pam's help he will do it. He figures out more about his feelings one of these nights as he spends time with her more if Eric allows him to for another night.

He pulls back from kissing her and she gets up from the table to walk back to Pam who he sees takes her back to her Godfather Eric. He follows behind Pam as he waits to speak to Eric about seeing Isabella tomorrow night hoping Eric will agree to it.

Which, he knows he will do anything for Isabella even if he abids Eric and Pam's wishes and rules set for him to be with her. He would do anything for another chance to be with her and spend more time with her each night if he is able to with Eric's permission.

He sees Eric looking at him as he hears him say, “You have something to ask me Warlow?”

“Yes, Eric, I was wondering with your permission if I can see Isabella again.” he said to him 

“How do I know you will not get angry at her again Warlow for you still have to earn my trust to be with her.” he said to him 

“It was not my intention to become angry after hearing about the recent events and her past before and after she came into yours and Pam's care Eric. I love her and all I ask is to be with her more.” he said to him 

“If I give you this one chance to be with her I do not want to see her in danger when she is with you or a fight happening between you and her. As well having her heart broken if you leave her. I still have to trust you but make no mistake you break her heart or leave her and I will stake you after I torture you in the basement downstairs.” he said to him 

“You have my word Eric it will not happen.” he said to him 

“Good. And in order for that to happen I will want Pam to chaperone on your dates with her until you have earned my trust and are trustworthy to me Warlow.” he said to him 

“Okay Eric.” he said to him 

Eric turns to Isabella who he sees looking at him and then at Warlow he said, “Isabella would you want to go out with him tomorrow night?”

“Yes, Godfather I will as long as you let me even if Pam will have to chaperone on our dates.” she said to him 

“Alright than it will happen.” he said to her 

 

Warlow reaches for Isabella's hand to give her a kiss on it. Seeing her blush from the act he smirks and then leaves her after waving bye to her, her Godfather Eric and Pam. Who he sees is following to escort him out of the club while making sure no trouble comes from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

 

Bella wonders more about Warlow and wonders if her Godfather Eric who she lives with will let her be with Warlow in a relationship. She knows Eric and Pam are overprotective of her and will do anything for her to make sure she is safe from not only any other cold ones who will one day appear again but also from other nightwalker vampires and humans.

She will do what she can to make sure her Godfather Eric is proud of her as well as Pam. She will need to do things that can make them happy as well in order to not have them disappointed in her at all either.

She thinks in her mind, on what she would want to say as she goes home with her Godfather Eric and his child pam. Knowing she will have to sleep off of it tonight and presume tomorrow night will be a good night when she sees Warlow again.

Which, she knew she will do what she can to show Eric that Warlow can be trustworthy in some ways to her at best. She hopes no fighting happens between him and her Godfather Eric while she sees him again.

She arrives him with her Godfather and Pam heading inside after the door is closed behind Pam upstairs to her bedroom. Hoping to escape the lecture she will have soon possibly tomorrow night from her Godfather Eric who will talk to her before Warlow appears.

She would want something to change tomorrow night when Warlow does appear possibly at Fangtasia or at her and her Godfather's home that they share with Pam. She will want to do what she can to make sure everything is set for her to have fun with Warlow tomorrow night on their date.

Eric notices that Isabella his Goddaughter is rushing upstairs to her bedroom to go to sleep. He knew he will have a lot to tell her about Warlow soon before Warlow tells her himself about who and what he is. 

Because from what he knows about Warlow he will have to earn his trust still especially with his Goddaughter Isabella. He will do what it takes to make sure Isabella is safe from harm even if he has to spend her with Pam to her house than he will that Pam owns even if she shares a house with him and Isabella on some nights when she does not want to go home.

He will do what it takes to make sure she is safe from harm even if its from Warlow if he finds any betrayal happening towards him from his Goddaughter Isabella or through his spies. He will also find out from Pam since she will be chaperoning on most dates with Warlow that Isabella has with him.

He calls to Pam before going to rest in his day chambers upstairs near Isabella's bedroom, “Pam come here.”

 

“You called Master.” she said to him 

“Yes, Pam, I want you to make sure to tell me if anything is wrong or suspicious about Warlow when you chaperone on the dates he has with Isabella.” he said to her 

“Alright Master I will.” she said to him 

“That is all I ask for now.” he said to her 

After that he heads to his day chamber to go to sleep before the morning sunlight hits and he will want to have dead sleep to be up tomorrow night. He will do what it takes to make sure Isabella is safe from harm tomorrow night especially on her date with Warlow that Pam will accompany them on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

 

The next morning Isabella wakes up due to the morning light hitting her eyes. She decided to get dressed and head downstairs to have breakfast knowing her Godfather will not be awake until the late evening close to night when he is officially up since he is in dead sleep right now.

She feels that she will need to make him proud of her knowing she will do anything he says to not have him angry at her or even Pam. Though she misses Warlow and hopes to spend time with him tonight since she will be on a date with him and Pam will go along to watch him with her.

She figures anything is going to be made simple one of these days when she is alone and not being watched 24/7 every night by Pam and her Godfather Eric. She will want to be free once in a while but not led into danger by anyone she does not trust especially the human boys.

She enters the kitchen after coming downstairs fully dressed for the day. She looks for something to eat for breakfast that she can make in the kitchen from the fridge. 

She thought about what time or what part of the night Warlow will appear and come to her again when she is at Fangtasia. She feels something for him other then love finding out its lust she hopes her Godfather Eric does not feel what she is feeling yet.

She knew he will have a cow if she felt that for Warlow. She hopes that her Godfather Eric can trust him with her and not have to fight for her at all.

As she decided to cook breakfast after taking the egg package out of the fridge along with bacon from the top freezer she decided to make bacon and eggs for herself. While she waits for her Godfather Eric and Pam to wake up and appear later tonight before her in the house.

After finishing cooking the breakfast for a few minutes she grabs her plate setting by the stove that she got from the cupboard to put the food on there and turn the stove off. She takes her food to the dining room table to eat at while she thinks about her feelings for Warlow.

She knew she cannot wait to see him tonight. While wanting to know if he really has feelings for her and would want to be with her for real and not use her.

She feels she should understand her trust issues with what she has for herself and find out all she can to make sure that no harm will come to her family. If her past does return to her one of these days she will have them and possibly Warlow to protect her if her ex-boyfriend Edward and his sister Alice appear again.

She will have to make sure she is well protected by her family and that no harm will come to her at all while she is with them or even having them being harmed by anyone either. She wants to protect her family especially Warlow if it comes to him being in a relationship with her that her Godfather Eric will approve of.

She decided to watch movies for a little bit until the late evening hour when her Godfather will be up along with Pam. After she does the dishes in the kitchen that needs to be done this morning from cooking her meal.

She has a feeling as she finished putting the dishes away after cleaning and drying them since she finished her meal that things can be different this time around. She smiles as she thought of Warlow and what she can do to spend more time with him as the night will come soon.

Which she will do what she can to make sure that she will express her love for Warlow and tell him she loves him when she sees him. Besides hoping to give him a kiss if her Godfather Eric does not object to it when she sees him again.

Later in the night...

 

While she is watching movies on the TV in the living room. She hears footsteps from the stairs coming down she smiles knowing her Godfather Eric is awake.

She will want to ask him about when their going to see Warlow later tonight for her date she will have with him. She sees him enter the living room looking at her with a smirk, she notices he felt her emotions and is wondering what has her excited.

Eric looks at his Goddaughter Isabella and wonders if the excitement he is feeling from her is about Warlow. He knows he should set some ground rules with her to make sure things are not broken when she is on her date with him especially her Virginity he does not want broken at all by Warlow.

He still has to trust Warlow and so far he hopes he will not have him disappointed when he does go on a date with his Goddaughter Isabella. He will do what is right by her in making sure she is protected that is why he is going to have Pam go on their dates to watch him and make sure nothing bad will happen to Isabella when she is with Warlow.

He understood the predicament he is in with the problem of Isabella being a teenager close to being Nineteen since she is still eighteen. He hopes to still raise her well and not have anymore trouble that will come find her that he will need to protect her and give her his blood.

 

Especially from human males and other vampires of his kind besides Cold Ones who he does not trust at all. He hopes she does not come into contact with anyone that is a cold one from her past because he will make sure to take them out just to protect her from them.

He turns to Isabella and sits down next to her as she watches a movie he said, “So are you looking forward to your date tonight Isa.”

“Yes, Godfather I am.” she said to him 

“Alright just wanted to make sure and that your ready to go out with Warlow. I will have Pam be there with you on your date watching to make sure he does not harm you if he gets angry at all.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

“Good. Well I'm happy you agreed to my stipulation to the date you will be on with him.” he said to her 

“Does he still have to earn your trust?” she said to him as she turns to look at him 

“Yes, he does and if I find him trustworthy you can go on another date without Pam knowing he can be trusted on the next date not to hurt you.” he said to her 

“That's fine.” she said to him 

“I'm glad.” he said to her 

After that they continued to watch movies and spend time together until they had to head to Fangtasia to meet Pam at the club to open it and see Warlow there. He knows he will not trust Warlow at his home to pick up Isabella for her date yet or the whereabouts of his home to him either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

 

Eric arrives carrying his Goddaughter Isabella along with pam behind him landing in the back parking lot of his club. He sets his Goddaughter down on the ground and takes her hand to walk with her inside with Pam following behind them.

He wonders when Warlow is going to appear tonight. When he notices not far to his left Warlow who stood by the wall waiting to see him and Isabella on stage. 

He knew he has Pam to watch Warlow with Bella on her first date when she starts to go out with Warlow. He hopes his trust does not break with him around his Goddaughter Isabella and hopes she does not have her feelings hurt by him either.

He will do what it takes to make sure that Isabella is kept safe from harm. Knowing he will have a hard time trusting Warlow with her especially if Pam will be watching them on their date to make sure nothing happens to her.

He has to be kept informed by Pam of what is going to happen with Bella on her date with Warlow. He does not want his trust to be broken and for him to take care of Warlow if anything should happen that will make Isabella upset.

He has a feeling that certain things will change for Isabella that has to deal with as she will get older he will still become protective of her including Pam will become protective of her as well. He does not want anything bad to happen to his Goddaughter Isabella without him around to be there for her.

He turns to Isabella as he walks up to the throne with her noticing she has not spotted Warlow yet he said, “Are you ready for your date Isabella.”

“Yes, Godfather I am.” she said to him 

“Good, well Warlow is here right now. I will have Pam bring him here to see you.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him as she smiled at him 

He smiles back as he calls for his child, “Pam bring Warlow to me so that Isabella can be on her date with you being there to watch him.”

“Yes Master.” she said to him 

Isabella turns seeing Pam walk towards the left side of the club near the wall to speak to someone. She sees it is Warlow she smiles noticing he is following Pam to go on stage to see her.

She hopes she will get to spend more time with him every night if her Godfather Eric approves of it. She will not want to disappoint her Godfather Eric or Pam and will want them to be proud and happy for her.

Warlow stood before Eric, Pam, and his mate Isabella he said, “You wanted to see me Eric.”

“Yes Warlow. I wanted to know if you are ready to take Isabella out on her date with Pam going along with you.” he said to him 

“That's fine.” Warlow said to him 

“Good I'm happy you thought so Warlow. Otherwise you would not have gone out with Isabella on any date am I clear.” Eric said to him 

“Yes, you are clear Sheriff.” he said to him 

“That's great. Now Isabella go have a nice time on your date with Warlow.” Eric said to her after turning away from looking at Warlow 

“Yes Godfather I will.” she said to him 

“All I need to hear.” he said to her 

 

Eric sat on his throne while me motions for Pam to join Warlow and Isabella on their date as he gets back to his duties as Sherriff of Area 5.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

 

Warlow is taking his mate Isabella by his hand leading her on a walk behind the property towards the trees. He knows he has a picnic area near the lake for him to have his first date with her out in the woods by the lake.

He understands that he will want his mate Isabella to have fun with him on their first date together. He hears Pam's footsteps not far from them and understanding per the rules held by Eric for him to be on the date with his Goddaughter Isabella that things will happen naturally.

Hopefully he has earned his trust someday or nigh when he is able to not have Pam follow them on more dates after this first one. He understands that Pam will report to Eric about his and Isabella's date they will be on together tonight.

He will want Isabella to have a great time with him tonight. He sees the moon out in full high above the trees where he is taking her to the area for his date. 

He leads her deeper into the woods by the lake seeing his spot not far away he picks her up in his arms to move her faster there. He sees Pam following them not far behind but still keeping a little bit of distance to make sure he can have his date with her charge.

He feels that things would lead up to being good with Isabella on his first date with her tonight out in the woods by the lake. He lands on the blanket that has a basket full of food for her to choose from along with some drinks him and her can have together.

He thought since she is a minor not to give her alcohol and have Eric be mad at him if he did. He has a feeling Eric will not allow him on another date even if it will be alone or with Pam if she sees him give Isabella any alcohol drink.

He turns to Isabella with a smile he said, “I'm happy your here with me Isabella.”

“Me too Warlow.” she said to him 

“Well, I hope we can enjoy our first date together I have for you some food we can share and soda since you are a minor and cannot drink yet until your twenty-one.” he said to her 

“That's fine Warlow.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

He notices Pam out of the corner of his eyes typing on her cell-phone while keeping a close eye on him as he sits next to Isabella on the blanket for their first date. He wonders what she is going to say to Eric on her phone since he knows she must be texting him right now.

 

He has a feeling that things are going to happen good between him and Isabella tonight. From the deep feeling he has inside him he hopes he can give her a kiss after their date ends for tonight.

He decided to make small talk with his mate Isabella.

“Do you like the scenery for our date?”

“Yes, Warlow I think its lovely.” she said to him 

“Good well, I'm happy you like it Isabella.” he said to her 

He notices she is looking from him to the lake by their picnic. He smiles at her and said, 

“You like the water of the lake tonight.”

“Yes, I do Warlow.” she said to him 

“That's fine, I hope you will continue to enjoy our date Isabella.” he said to her 

“I'm looking forward to enjoying more of it tonight Warlow. Don't worry about me not liking it because I already do.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Isabella.” he said to her 

“Me too Warlow.” she said to him 

He takes her hand as he hands her a plate and puts food on it after opening the basket and handing her a drink to go with her food. He grabs his and watches as she eats the food while he enjoys his and drinks from a true blood bottle noticing the blush she has while looking at him she must find him attractive.

Bella notices Warlow and feels attracted to him she hopes more dates can happen between her and him. While understanding that she does not want her Godfather Eric or Pam to be upset at her for wanting to be alone with him without them around.

She decided to say something to him, 

“Warlow can you tell me what you are since you obviously cannot only be a vampire but something else.” 

“I'm half vampire half fairy, Isabella.” he said to her 

“Cool.” she said to him

“I would not think my history to be cool as you put considering I was made into a vampire by my creator of vampires Lilith.” he said to her 

“Was she mean to you Warlow.” she said to him 

 

“Yes, she was and than I killed her after I ravaged my village and she died by my hands during my first year as a vampire.” he said to her 

“Alright, well I'm sorry you had to go through that. You must have felt pain and remorse after killing the people in your village back than Warlow.” she said to him 

“Yes, I did they were my friends and family.” he said to her 

“Okay well, I'm sorry they have died.” she said to him 

“That's fine there is no need to be sorry Isabella. Its in the past.” he said to her 

“Fair enough.” she said to him 

She and Warlow finished their food and drink and stood up after he pulled her up from sitting on the blanket. He decided to use some magic as a fairy to light the place up and create music to dance with her as an ending for their date.

She watches him as he uses his hands to light the forest area where they are at. She soon hears chimes of music as he reaches out his hand to grasp hers and pull her towards him for a slow dance.

She smiles at him as she dances with him underneath the full moon listening to the music of nature outside while enjoying the lights. She feels him lean down to give her a kiss she kisses him back and then he pulls back from her to take her hand and lead her back out of the forest.

He turns to her as they stood outside Fangtasia he said,

“I hope you had a wonderful evening on our date tonight Isabella.”

“I did it was wonderful Warlow. I hope we have more after it.” she said to him 

“Okay. Would you care to go with me tomorrow night than for our second date if your Godfather approves?” he said to her 

“Sure I would love to once I ask him Warlow.” she said to him 

“Great, well I will leave you to head inside the club. I must get home soon.” he said to her 

“Alright goodnight Warlow.” she said to him 

He grabs her hand to give it a kiss as he said, 

“Goodnight Isabella.”

After that he left her alone outside and Pam grabs her hand to walk with her back inside to see Eric. She knows Pam is going to tell him about their date and he would want to know from her how it was to see if Warlow is trustworthy to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

Bella walks into the main area of the club followed by Pam who walks beside her. She wonders what she is going to do if she gets to go on another date with Warlow. 

She sees her Godfather Eric turn to her from his throne staring at her with a smirk. She smiles back at him as she walks up the stairs to the stage to sit next to him.

She sees her Godfather motion her to sit next to him. She sees him motion to sit next to him as she knows he is waiting to hear from her about her date.

She feels that things would change when she sees him look at her with an intense look she hears him say, 

“How was your date. I already heard from Pam but I want to hear rom your lips Isabella about your date you had with Warlow tonight.”

“It was fine Godfather. Everything was going fine for me on the date with Warlow tonight he was a real gentleman.”

“Okay what else happened on your date.” he said to her 

“I had dinner and a drink with him and we danced underneath the full moon with lights from his fairy magic in the forest by the lake on a picnic area he set up for the date with me.” she said to him 

“Alright did you have fun than.” he said to her 

“Yes, I did Godfather.” she said to him 

“Good I'm glad. Well, maybe since your date went well you can go on another with him as long as Pam is there to watch him with you again Isabella.” he said to her 

“Okay Godfather. Thank you for telling me. I am excited you said that to me.” she said to him 

“That's great. I am happy that I let you.” he said to her 

He smirked at her as he said, “Your ready to go home now and sleep for the rest of the night in your bedroom Isabella.”

“Yes Godfather.” she said to him 

“Alright come here.” he said to her while holding out his arms to grab her and hold her to him

She gets out of the chair next to him to stand before him as he grabs her and rushes with her out of the club noticing that Pam will probably close the club for her Godfather Eric. While he and her go back home to where she will sleep in her bedroom for the rest of the night and dream of Warlow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warlow arrives in the human realm. He meets Bella who moved to Bon Temps to escape from her past and is living with her Godfather Eric and his child Pam. What happens when she first meets Warlow who wants her as his wife and mate... Will Eric and Pam let her be with him or will she not be with him at all especially after her past comes back to find her and both have to protect her from them. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Warlow with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 9

 

The next morning with the shutters closed during the daylight. Bella wakes up and dressed to go downstairs to be ready for what is going to happen for her to be happy in her life at what she can figure out about her next date with Warlow.

She wonders as she sees the shutters are closed if her Godfather Eric is awake and up this morning and waiting for her downstairs. She will want to do what is right by her Godfather Eric at best and make sure no harm will come to them or herself just in case the people from her past or present come back to harm her.

She knew she will want to be down there early of her home she shares with her Godfather Eric. She wanted to make sure she will do things right by him and have things set to be good for her when she goes out on another date later tonight with Warlow.

She has a feeling that something is going to happen and everything will be right for her when she is officially going out with Warlow as his girlfriend. After she knows that he has earned her Godfather Eric's trust that is which she hopes will be soon.

She walks downstairs seeing her Godfather Eric smirking at her she wonders why that is and if he has something to say to her. She did not have to wait long, 

“How was your sleep Isabella.”

“It was fine Godfather.” she said to him 

“No interesting dreams happening last night that I need to know about.” he said to her 

“Not that I know of Godfather.” she said to him 

“Are you sure Isabella.” he said to her 

“Yes.” she said to him 

“I really don't think so if I had to guess you had a dream about Warlow last night.” he said to her 

“I did.” she said to him 

“Now you admit it Isabella.” he said to her 

“Yes, I'm sorry Godfather.” she said to him 

“Good, because you will be punished the next time you lie to me Isabella.” he said to her 

“Okay Godfather.” she said to her 

 

“Let's now enjoy watching movies and spending time together before we head out tonight Isabella.” he said to her 

“That's fine Godfather.” she said to him 

After that they settled down on the couch and watches movies for the rest of the day until later in the night when he and her will get ready to go to Fangtasia to see Warlow and Pam.


End file.
